Electric Guitar
by From the End of Heaven
Summary: JONAS- Kevin is being weird-er. Macy is determined to find out why. "Electric guitars were a walk on the wild side- they were sexual, hazardous and most of all alluring." Epilogue Added.
1. Weirdness

**This is a bit weird- I wanted to write a fluffy piece (because lets be honest that's my specialty) but it turned on me. It's almost AUish. I am so sick of looking at it, so anything you have to say will be welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS or Spoon River Anthology. **_(Which by the way you should read- it's an interesting book, but for the purposes of this fic you don't need any prior knowledge.) _

* * *

Macy was pretty sure it was the guitar. She just couldn't resist a man with an electric guitar, and she felt certain that it would be her downfall.

Acoustic guitars were cute, sweet, but innocent. They were like baby songbirds or puppies. They were fresh baked cookies, watermelon and the laughter of small children.

Electric guitars were everything dangerous that you craved to do- but never did, whether because of your parents or yourself. They were tigers or jaguars- exotic, like mangos. They were the hot sauce your mom warned you not to put on your taco. Electric guitars were a walk on the wild side- they were sexual, hazardous and most of all alluring.

Electric Guitars were everything Macy wanted to be- but couldn't be. She was a puppy, and puppies don't grow up to be jaguars. Instead she idolized those sexy electric guitar players.

Before JONAS she had John Mayer, Santana, Maroon 5, Matchbox 20- all equipped with amazing guitarists. Then she saw the first JONAS music video. She was mesmerized by the one playing the electric guitar. That is what started the obsession- Kevin with his electric guitar playing skills. Sure she fawned over the other two- but if she had to pick- Kevin would win hands down.

What made it all the more comical was that Kevin appeared to be the most innocent Lucas- possibly the sweetest guy in the world.

The sweetest guy in the world was a master of the ultimate sex symbol. Sure Nick and Joe played the guitar as well- but something was different about Kevin, more sensual- maybe even that was too soft of an adjective- sexier. Kevin played it with so much more passion. It was arguable whether or not Nick or Kevin played the guitar best- to Macy there was no competition. Nick was always so focused on the lyrics that he didn't allow himself to swept away by the music. He even looked like he was bored sometimes. Kevin wore his heart on his sleeve when he played. When he played it was like he was trying to meld with the guitar and the music. He didn't care so much about specifics- he just did it. And it was hot.

It was almost strange because though fangirls worshipped all three of them- there was no doubt about it, the most attention was paid to Nick and Joe. Macy only had eyes for Kevin- she hid it well, no need to embarrass herself further.

Of course it might have been the combination of the guitar and the exceptionally tight pants. Oh dear JONAS the pants! If he added a leather jacket, she could faint. Again Nick and Joe looked fine in tight pants- but Macy was positive that Kevin looked best by far. It might have been that he was older… more… mature. Macy instantly blushed and reproached herself for her thoughts.

"Who is he?" Stella asked a sly tone in her voice. Macy remembered that she was in a school hallway, and she had let her mind wander.

"Oh- um- just thinking about this guy on the swim team." Macy improvised.

"Swim team huh?" Stella wiggled her eyebrows suggestively- Macy immediately wished that she had chosen the baseball team… with their tight pants…Macy blushed again. Why did she even have to say it was a guy? Urgh!

"So who is he? Tell me tell me everything!"

"umm... well…" The bell rings- _how cliché, but perfect _"gotta run!" Macy dashes off knowing that Stella will not let this rest.

Macy really needed to learn to keep her mind in the present. When she didn't keep things in perspective and in the present, stuff like Joe's clothes being shredded happened, Macy shuddered at the memory. Macy passed by the atrium Kevin stood in the center his head upturned to the sky. Macy expected a smile or at least a twinkle in his eye- but nothing his face was solemn, even introspective. Strange.

In the English class Macy and Kevin had together (that had cost her 50 bucks and a signed piece of JONASabilia) she saw Kevin was still somber. It kind of worried her- Kevin wasn't one to look so serious for too long. Macy sent up thanks when Ms. Omelia paired her with Kevin for a book project, Spoon River Anthology.

As they sat and read silently, Macy's eyes snuck over to Kevin- his eyes raked the pages and his expression did not soften. Though that wasn't entirely unexpected it was a rather disheartening book.

"Kevin?" He shifted to awareness and met her eyes "The bell rang."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Macy bit her lip- she didn't know what to say.

"I guess we'll have to get together for our project- when is best for you?"

"Tomorrow I'm free after 3."

"Sounds good. Meet at the firehouse? I would come to your place but-" Macy didn't need him to finish. She knew he didn't want to risk being trapped again.

Kevin moved to leave "Kevin- are you alright?" Macy blurted

Kevin didn't meet her eyes "I'll be fine"

"You sure?"

"…yeah" Kevin darted out of the room before anything else could be said.

Macy stood at the door to the firehouse; she held a plate full of coconut peanut butter oatmeal white and milk chocolate chip cookies. Nick couldn't eat them, Joe thought they were gross, but Kevin loved them. He hadn't looked any better at school since yesterday- and she figured some cookie therapy would help.

Joe answered the door

"Macy?"

"Hi! Kevin and I have a project for-"

"English? River of Spoons?" Joe finished for her "I have the same teacher different time" He eyed the cookies- obviously trying to draw the conversation. Joe flipped the hair out of his eyes as if trying to look attractive- not that he had to try too hard.

Macy smiled politely.

"cookies?" Joe's eyebrows rose higher

"For Kevin."

"Just for Kevin?"

"Yes"

"He won't mind" Macy lifted an eyebrow when Joe took a cookie from the plate and took a huge bite-Joe's face immediately scowled.

"Coconut and peanut butter?!"

Macy grinned She knew Joe hated these cookies.

"So none for me?"

"Nope"

"Fine" Joe pouted

A squeal of metal against skin introduced Kevin.

"Macy's here- and she brought your favorite weird cookies" Joe scraped his tongue on his teeth trying to rid the residue.

Macy held the cookies up- smiling widely. "A study snack!" Kevin smiled- but it wasn't the smile she wanted.

Half an hour into their study session Macy wanted to wring Kevin's neck and ask him what was wrong.

She settled for the latter.

"Kevin? Are you ok?"

Kevin's eyes met hers- and maintained contact for longer than 4 seconds- a record for the last two days. Macy decided to save the cheer for another time; she could see his eyes evaluating the possibilities.

"Let's go out." Kevin stood abruptly and walked to the fire poles.

Macy decided not to question further, she had a feeling he would tell her soon enough.

Kevin told Nick they were going out. Nick caught Macy's eye- the look in his, asking her to try to help Kevin. Macy nodded back with a smile- glad that Nick wasn't as seemingly oblivious as Joe.

Macy offered to drive, but Kevin insisted that he needed to drive. The car was silent, silence and Kevin did not match. Macy didn't like silent Kevin- but he still intrigued her.

"Macy" Kevin's eyes didn't leave the road. "I'm sorry, I've- I kn-" Kevin let out a long breath of air.

"I know I haven't been very talkative lately" Kevin turned to meet her eyes.

Unable to think of words to help- Macy nodded with an unsure smile. His eyes moved back to the street as he turned into a park.

"This park is typically pretty empty around now- mind if we go for a little walk?"

Macy had come this far- and she was not turning back now.

"Sure- a stretch of the legs sounds great." Macy privately winced at herself- stretch of the legs? _Really??_ She had no idea how to act around this Kevin. Regular Kevin, all she had to do was mention a woodland animal and they could go on and on.

She met Kevin's leisurely stride. They walked in that lovely maddening silence for a few minutes- Macy was close to hitting him to check that he could speak. Once again she chose a different less violent option.

"Kevin- you know you can tell me anything right?"

Kevin just smiled at her, never pausing, saying nothing. It was a good thing she loved his guitar playing tight pants wearing self.

"I pinky promise that I won't post it online"

She held out her pinky- Kevin really smiled at her and took her finger with his, still wordless.

"I won't even tell Jonah, my stuffed whale." (Actually he was named Jonas- but no need to move to Arkansas out of embarrassment at this moment.)

"This promise includes Stella."

Macy despised silence.

"The entire world essentially"

She sighed

"Kevin- look I've been worried about you since yesterday, I really do care- and I'm here if you want to say anything or nothing- Which you seem to be choosing right now."

Macy mimicked Kevin a let out a breath of frustrated air.

Kevin turned off the path towards the small fake lake. Macy followed thinking that maybe Kevin was enjoying her flustered- just a little bit.

"Sometimes I feel like the bonus JONAS." He blurted out- he still didn't look at her.

_Wait- what?_

Macy opted for his weapon: silence. It worked well for him.

"Joe is the "heartthrob" and lead vocalist, Nick is the artistic sensitive one, writing the songs. Frankie would fit in better with them, with his scheming little mind."

Her stomach turned in discomfort- she couldn't hold herself back as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You even chose to maul Joe."

Macy would've traded all her JONASabilia at that moment to change the past. She remained noiseless.

"I'm the weird one- and usually I can live with that, usually I don't mind being the one that the fangirls think the least about. Usually-" Kevin sighed and dropped his gaze to the ground. Macy placed herself in front of him, her hand never leaving his shoulder.

"Usually is not today."

She moved towards Kevin her arms wrapping around him. He welcomed the embrace.

"Kevin, I want to tell you something that I have never told a living person."

He nodded into her hair.

"Do you know what first started my love of your band?" She pulled away wanting to see his face.

He crinkled his nose. "No"

"Your first music video" Kevin titled his head waiting for her to continue.

"You have to understand, I love the electric guitar."

Kevin's eyebrows scrunched together.

"The first shot of your music video was a close up of your intro on the guitar. I was captivated, enthralled by your playing. I remember feeling annoyed anytime the shot cut to Nick or Joe- I only wanted to watch you."

Kevin looked like he was about to blush.

"I bought your CD and shortly after a ticket to your nearest concert, August 4th 2007. I bought the closest seat I could get. I quickly deduced that you were the truly talented guitarist. You had such an amazing stage presence- and it wasn't just the power slides- stage presence doesn't just come to anybody, believe me. I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

Macy's voice was earnest "Kevin you play with so much passion. It's astounding; you keep that passion through the whole show, never missing a beat. You play like you want to become the song, with so much abandon, like you are playing for you- and we are just here to witness you love the music."

Macy sighed. "It's incredible." She met his eyes. "So when you say Joe is the heartthrob and Nick is the artistic sensitive one- I have to disagree, when you play like that- it's hot. I can see you as you bend to the song- even more than just bend, you meld with it. You are so sensitive to what it needs to push it from great to breathtaking."

"Kevin- you are the reason why I love JONAS."

Kevin was silent- Macy really hoped it wasn't because he was weirded out by her confession.

"You really like my guitar playing that much?"

Macy smiled, blissful that he seemed like he was on the road to regular crazy perfect Kevin.

"That and how excellent you look in those tight pants."

Kevin cocked his head

_Oh dear JONAS did I just say that out loud? _

* * *

**I have to admit during Fashion Victim- when they cut to Kevin in tight pants and a leather jacket playing his electric guitar, I couldn't breathe.**


	2. Reactions

**I was planning on leaving the ending as was- but suburbs hinted that I should continue it a little- and after rereading it for the millionth time, I thought why not? ****There will be more- but I just wanted to post a snippet of what I've been working on. **

**Warning: This is a lot more fluffy than the 1st Chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. **

* * *

Nick sighed-the lyrics weren't matching the rhythm. He needed to buy a punching bag. Why had he never thought of it before? That would be an excellent way to let loose his frustrations- taking a thwack at something was sometimes all the therapy he needed- and a punching bag wouldn't complain. That's it- punching bag is going on the must-have list.

"Do you want me to walk ahead so you get a good look?"

_What?_

Nick turned to see Kevin walking in, Macy following him, her face flushing. Nick focused on the wide true smile on Kevin's face something he hadn't seen in a few days. Nick sighed in relief, almost grinning. He had never seen Kevin so out of it- when Nick asked him about it, he simply deflected. Nick had let him be, hoping that Kevin would shake it off.

"You are never going to drop this are you?" Macy groaned, her hand reaching to massage her temple.

Kevin shrugs at her "Maybe in a few years."

"Ok- well I'll see you a few years" Macy turned back to the door.

Apparently neither had noticed Nick was sitting on the couch in full view of their interaction.

"No! No Macy" Kevin moved in front of the door "It's dropped."

Nick couldn't see Macy's face- but he could imagine the measuring stare she was giving Kevin.

"Okay- but I still do have to go," Kevin's posture slackened in disappointment "I just came in to get my book- oh Nick, hi!"

Macy had turned facing him and finally both saw they were not alone.

"Hey"

"Hey how many pickles do we have?" Joe asked as he slid into the room- spotting Macy and Kevin he stopped. "Where have you two been? You disappeared like 5 hours ago!" he accused.

"Joe, they were only gone a couple of hours"

Joe shrugged waving Nick off. "Same diff. so where were you?"

"Feeding ducks." "Discussing Spoon River"

They responded simultaneously- they turned to each other and laughed.

"We were feeding ducks and discussing Spoon River"

"I've got my eye on you two" Joe said in his crime scene cop voice, and walked away muttering something about pickles.

Nick noted the nervous smiles on their faces and watched them change when they looked at each other.

_This should be interesting to watch. _

_----_

Stella stood in her most brilliant invention to date, it was time again to rotate the clothing. Not her favorite thing in the world to do, but it needed to be done. Joe, as expected, weaseled out of helping her with some ridiculous excuse involving pickles. Nick didn't care as much about clothing as he did about fine tuning his latest song, currently work through the 12th draft. Kevin actually had the legitimate excuse of homework with Macy- though now she was beginning to doubt that since he and Macy went out for a drive 2 hours ago. Maybe it was best for him to get out of the house- he had been acting strange for the past few days. Stella grumbled and changed the radio station as another 30 minute long commercial break started.

"Stella!"

She jumped away from the radio and stumbled into a rack of clothes- falling into the unwanted pile. She was really glad she didn't land on the shoe pile next to it.

Hands with extremely calloused fingertips helped her up.

"Kevin!" Stella chided when she caught her breath "yeesh! I thought you were with Macy, out somewhere."

"Yes- I was we got back a few minutes ago- she just left. That's not the point"

"oh so there was a point to scaring me into the discard pile?"

Kevin just smiled and drew her into a hug.

"Oh okay." Kevin hugging friends was not so unusual- he was a very caring sweet guy. There just seemed to be no reason.

"Stell's you are awesome." Kevin drew away- still holding her shoulders. She blinked at him

"Thanks Kev- um what brought this on?" Something had definitely changed while he was gone with Macy.

"Electric guitars and tight pants."

_Well that explains everything. _


	3. Cookies&Zucchini Relish

**Merry Christmas!! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own JONAS. If I did there would be some sirius Kacy action. **

* * *

Despite her mortifying embarrassment over what Kevin learned about her feelings for him (or at least his guitar skills and tight pants), Macy couldn't stop herself from smiling when she saw him the next day. He was walking in with Nick and Joe, she could tell by the look on Joe's face that Kevin was talking about something completely insane.

Crazy adorable Kevin was back.

He broke off from his brothers and leaned against the row of lockers with a grin. "You know we didn't really get to discuss Spoon River yesterday."

"Yeah- We should get to work on it- and to be honest with you, I haven't even gotten past the first thirty pages yet. " Macy confided.

"We should get together and read then!" Kevin said immediately.

"Oh, okay" Macy wasn't going to turn down an opportunity to spend another afternoon with her favorite Lucas. She wasn't sure how much of the book would actually get read at his house- but again, favorite Lucas.

"Today good for you?"

"I'll be free after 3:30"

"Great! We can meet at your house this time if you want."

Macy shook her head. "No, you don't want to come to my house now- my mom is making and canning her zucchini relish, and as good as it tastes- it makes the house stink for a few days."

"Zucchini relish?"

"yeah, it's like pickle relish, but tastier and sweeter. So can we meet again at the firehouse? The relish smell is potent; I think it's even seeped into my clothes." Macy twisted her head and smelled her shoulder.

"Sure- that'll be great" Kevin took a step forward and leaned into her, Macy froze unable to think. He breathed deep through his nose the corner of his mouth lifted in half a smile, the kind that made her forget who she was sometimes.

"You smell perfect, no weird smells here."

Macy was speechless, but thankfully Kevin didn't notice as the bell rang

"I'll see you at lunch?"

Macy would've been able to verbally reply, except Kevin's hand gently gripped her elbow- and again caused her to lose focus. She nodded awkwardly with a smile.

Kevin nodded back and walked to his class leaving her shaken, in the best of ways.

---

Macy steeled herself for lunch, her brown bag held tightly in her hand. She would not lose focus. No matter what Kevin did she would not lose focus, she would be present and aware.

_You are in control Macy- you are the best darn athlete to pass through these halls, if anyone can focus it's you. Focus! Be in the present!_

Unfortunately as Macy gave herself a prep talk (force of habit, sports and all) she managed to run into a trashcan.

_Awesome, excellent focus Misa. _

"You ok Macy?" Nick asked having witnessed her lack of grace.

Macy nodded sheepishly. "Just blanked out for a minute I guess."

Joe and Stella sat at the table, but too absorbed in their conversation to notice much else. Macy laughed when Stella smacked Joe upside the head for his suggestion of "Tall Shoes".

"Hey guys!" Kevin greeted as he- with much more poise - made his way to the table. Nick nodded to his brother, a faraway look in his eye like he was working on a song in his mind.

Kevin waved a baggie under Macy's face as she tried to open her orange juice.

"Want some?" he asks as he sits next to her.

Macy looked and saw they were the cookies she baked for him. She laughed again

"No one will eat these with me but you." It was a statement of fact- but coming from his lips and in that tone made Macy's heart flutter. If possible the tone sounded like that look he'd give someone- the quirked eyebrow and small smile, like he knew something they didn't. It sounded like that with a mixture of endearment, the tone she heard sometimes when he was talking to or about Frankie.

"and you brought over a million of them!" Kevin's voice snapped her back into the present.

"I did bring over a lot didn't I?" she mused as she took the proffered cookie.

He smiled at her again, and so much for focus. Stella politely declined Kevin's offer to share the cookies, Joe winces when he see's Kevin take a bite, Macy grinned as she planned a surprise for the Lucas clan again.

---

Joe once again answered the door.

"More coconut, peanut butter, oatmeal, white and chocolate chip cookies!?" Joe accused when he saw the plate of cookies Macy held.

"No"

"Cookies for Me!"

"No"

Joe's face fell

"Cookies for everyone!" Macy called out making her way in past Joe. "Even you Nick!"

Macy pretended that she didn't see Joe's victory dance out of the corner of her eye. A second later she was surrounded by Frankie, Nick, Joe and Mr. Lucas. A look of starvation on their faces- though Mrs. Lucas kept them well fed. Macy set down the plate of cookies on the nearby counter and failed to suppress a squeak when she felt a calloused hand latch onto her arm, pulling her from the small crowd.

Macy smiled when she realized it was Kevin's hand that pulled her away from the cookie massacre. He smile widened when her eyes founds his, feeling grateful once more that he was Kevin and that his state of weirdness didn't last long.

"Macy, thank you." Nick spoke a cookie in hand- compared to Joe and Mr. Lucas who were fighting over a fairly large oatmeal chocolate chip cookie; Macy nodded to him turning to Kevin.

"No, Macy" Nick laid a hand on her shoulder "Thank you." His expression was serious, it always looked that way to anyone, but Macy could see the small smile and the light nod of his head towards Kevin. This thank you was for much more than the cookies.

Macy felt her face flush, and quietly muttered "anytime".

As she predicted- not much successful reading happened at the firehouse. Kevin was distracting; either it was his hair that was tempting her to make a fool of herself or his reactions to the book -the crease that would appear between his eyebrows, the surprised chuckle at a funny line, and the look of concentration in his face.

The third time he caught her staring a sly smirk tugged at his mouth. Rather than look away- she met his gaze, a smile forming on her lips. They sat staring at each other, neither one willing to break away.

"What is this, a staring contest?" Joe asked startling both Kevin and Macy.

"Aren't you two supposed to be reading?" Joe questioned further as he walked towards the kitchen.

"We were reading."

Joe fixed her with a disbelieving stare. "Really? Because it looked like a staring contest to me. How far have you gotten on River of Spoons anyway?" Joe reached into the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of cranberry juice.

Macy looked at her page number and mentally sighed at the pathetically small number, 23. "Far enough"

"You guys have been down here reading for what? Two hours? Should be at least halfway done by now." Joe smirked lifting the bottle to his mouth and drinking.

"Why Joe? Have you finished?" Kevin asked.

Joe lightly coughed on the juice, muttering something under his breath.

"What was that Joe?" Kevin persisted.

"No. I haven't finished." Joe pouted.

Macy managed to contain her laughter at the triumphant look in Kevin's eye as he told Joe to run along and do his reading.

---

When Macy made it home hours later (only advancing to page 35 while at the firehouse) she still felt ridiculously happy- until she turned on her computer.

As webmaster she had certain responsibilities, she kept the site as accurate as possible, and very commonly perused the forums and kept it as kid-friendly as possible. She hadn't been on in a few days (a fact that was becoming more common as she got to know the boys better) and a bit had happened in her absence.

_NickandJoe4eva_ had posted a thread named "_Kevin is useless_"

Macy felt a tiny surge of irritation and anger, she clicked.

_NickandJoe4eva_ had written_: I know he plays the guitar and every member of the band is important blah blah blah… but really does anyone care for him? Nick and Joe are way hotter and actually sing, Plus Nick writes the songs, sings them and plays the instruments for them, Joe sings them- what does Kevin do? He just plays the guitar. Honestly when you go to concerts how many posters do you see dedicated to Kevin? That's right because he's the useless brother and not nearly as hott- doesn't everyone agree?" _

Behind the anger in Macy's head she wondered if Kevin saw this particular post. She read on, a few people wrote a quick "_I totally agree!_" mixed in with longer various arguments from either side.

After she finished reading the thread, she paused determining her course of action. With a victorious grin, she used her power. She emailed _NickandJoe4eva_ informing her that she was banned from the site.

When Macy thought back on it- she wondered if it was too harsh of her to say "Nick and Joe would be ashamed of what you posted."

Macy thought about the look on Kevin's face, the sound of his voice, even Nick's worried face- no, if anything she felt frustrated she couldn't do more. Besides, it was true she could practically see the look of annoyance and sadness on Nick and Joe's faces.

Macy returned to the thread of evil, she made a list of all the people who agreed with _NickandJoe4eva_. Ethically she really shouldn't do anything to them- but again thought of Kevin's face- her fingers moved over the keyboard, suspending their accounts for a month.

With another grin of victory she deleted the disgusting thread.

She thought about one particular poster,_vickixo_- who vehemently defended Kevin, Macy grinned as she immediately promoted _vickixo_ to an admin, asking her to help keep the forums "Kevin friendly"

Macy thought for a moment before posting a new topic.

_Fan favorites_

_I noticed that recently there has been some rather negative discussion about a certain guitar player. __As a rule I try to keep everything on this site as positive and upbeat as possible, I don't like hearing negative comments about any of the JONASes. Honestly it irritates me more than a little bit. So keep it positive and we'll get along fine. If you're not sure what is appropriate to post, try to think of how they would feel reading what you post here. _

_For the record- Kevin is an awesome, cute, funny, talented guy. Without him JONAS would suffer. Just as it would suffer if Nick or Joe were absent. _

She had to restrain herself from letting on how much it the whole thing frustrated her and how much she really liked Kevin.

"Less is more" Macy murmured.

When Macy checked the site again before bed (after getting three-quarters of the way through Spoon River) She saw a few people had posted.

Her jaw dropped when she read one particular response.

"What? No mention of the pants or electric guitar?"

* * *

**Oh Kevin. :] For some reason this chapter only wanted to be written and finished on Christmas Eve. Which is good because I wanted to get a new chapter up before the New Year. **

**Zucchini Relish is actually something my mum does make, and it is super tasty, but the house smells for a bit. The cookies are a family recipe as well, we call them cowboy cookies. They are delicious, despite what Joe thinks. **

**I was just going to dedicate this chapter to xovickixo, because well, you are awesome and we all know how you feel about Kevin's pants- but I thought this was a bit better than just a dedication. ;]**


	4. Stupid Pants

**Hello Again! I've been sick- which is not fun, but left me with a lot of time to write! I think this chapter really shows how AUish this story is. ****And yeah, it's long. **

**A shoutout to Suburbs and Sandalaris- reading your work is inspirational. **

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own JONAS, but I do own Aiden- yay for that!**

* * *

Though Kevin had said the "subject" (i.e. her outburst, declaring her love of his tight pants) was dropped, she knew that that now, more than ever- it wasn't. The subject was still very much in Kevin's hands, or rather on his legs.

If anything over the past few day's Kevin's pants seemed to be tighter than usual.

Not only that- but occasionally she would catch him staring at her, with this accusatory look in his eye- like he was watching her to see if she was watching him. If that even made sense…

It was like he expected her to just stare at his pants, _all the time_, in front of everyone.

She wasn't that kind of girl!

She had some sort of half-working anti-embarrassment gene.

Macy looked up from her spot on the Atrium bench to see Kevin staring at her through the glass. With what could only be described as some kind of _knowing_ look. He kept his gaze steady- breaking it only when he bumped into another equally distracted student.

Macy exhaled slowly and shook her head. She loved Kevin, loved him- but this whole business with him and his pants was absurd. Though nothing was spoken on the topic, it felt like it was in the subtext of every conversation.

Stupid pants.

Though she dropped many hints he wouldn't fess up to being the anonymous poster on her site- but she knew it was him. He couldn't fool her, no one else knew of her appreciation of his pants in addition to the guitar playing skills.

"Stella- is it just me or are those pants waay too tight for Kevin?" Macy asked the blonde sitting next to her.

Stella looked up from the sketch she was finishing to see Kevin- and groaned. "Yes, a couple days ago he came to me begging me to take in all his pants 3 inches."

Macy's jaw dropped at this information, he was taunting her! Purposely taunting her! When did he become so devious? Frankie must've corrupted him.

"Did you?" Macy asked

Stella scoffed "No- I only took in three pairs and only an inch and a half. He can barely get into them now."

Macy smirked- _serves him right_ she thought as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"Soo what happened with you and Kevin the other day?" Stella asked as she casually slipped her drawings away

Macy gagged in surprise before responding with a very eloquent "huh?"

"You know," Stella had that juicy gossip smile creeping up her face "When you and Kevin took off when you were supposed to be doing an English project."

Macy tried to look as innocent as possible; Stella could pick up on the littlest thing. "We just needed to get out, so we went to the park to discuss Spoon River" Macy shurgged hoping it would sell her story. She felt Stella scrutinize her.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Macy smiled and examined her nails. _Inky-Pinky-Pink_ is a great color on her.

"I don't know if you noticed but before you guys _went out_," Stella purposefully paused and evaluated her best friend- hoping for a tell-tale sign. Macy took a bite of her sandwich, hoping she looked normal.

"Kevin was in a funky mood and he seemed to be a lot happier after he got back from your little outing. So what else happened when you two snuck out?"

"We didn't _sneak_ out." Macy nearly choked on her words- and her sandwich, but she sounded too defensive, like someone who had something to hide. Stella's eyes narrowed as her smile widened, Macy swallowed. "I mean, we told Nick we were going out." Stella smirked at that particular wording. "To the park, I mean."

"And you didn't do anything else?"

She picked at her sandwich opting to forgo eating during this conversation; thus far it had only succeeded in making her choke. "No, that was it."

"Well he couldn't stop smiling all night"

"Kevin always smiles" Macy groaned inwardly when she heard herself- too defensive again. Stella paused slightly, once again acknowledging the tone in Macy's voice.

"True but this was different. He was hugging everyone with this smug smile on his face. He kind of giggled at any mention of the word 'pants' and came up to me and hugged me because of, and I quote, 'electric guitars and tight pants'"

Macy gulped as Stella gauged her reaction. Macy froze- maybe not the best thing to do, so she smashed her sandwich against her mouth and bit down.

"So while you two were out did he seem weird?"

Macy nervously laughed around the contents in her mouth- swallowing after a moment. "Weird? Kevin?" Stella's gaze was steady- measuring Macy's every move. She felt the urge to bolt but knew that would only make Stella more suspicious. Darn those Stella senses! Macy also knew that if she didn't say anything or changed the subject Stella would know. No matter what Stella would know.

What was there to lose then?

Macy cocked her head and put on a shocked face as she looked past Stella. "Is that Joe with triangle girl?" Stella turned quickly and Macy made her escape.

Sooner or later she would have to face the music. (_Ha ha._) She hoped for later as she dashed down the Science hall.

Macy managed to dodge Stella the rest of the day, miraculously. Part of her wondered if this was Stella's plan; lull her into complacency and strike.

What Macy didn't expect was Stella's now accomplice, Nick. (Which made sense since Joe wasn't particularly sharp on what was happening around him, with the new girl Neerja occupying his mental capacity. ("Pronounce it properly Macy!" Joe would say- "Niirrrrr-jjja" rolling his r's as she rolled her eyes.) Who arrived at Horace Mantis days ago, a pretty East Indian girl with blue eyes that had barely heard of JONAS and was unimpressed with Joe's- joeness, and general popstar life, which of course caught his attention.)

Nick caught her at her locker, after she was sure everyone had gone home. "Hey Mace" She nearly cracked her skull pulling her head from her locker to see Nick.

"Ow." She muttered pathetically.

Nick winced- but she could see the gratitude in his eyes that he wasn't injured, not that she could blame him.

"What's up Nick?" Macy asked slowly rubbing the spot as it grew hotter.

"You okay?"

"Yeah- just a bump" Nick eyed it suspiciously. "I thought you and everyone left."

"Joe has a "study-session" Neerja" Nick used air quotes. Macy smiled as she felt the throbbing subside slightly. "So I stayed behind to be sure he makes it back home."

"Sounds like a fun time." Macy shut her locker and made her way to the parking lot, Nick matching her stride.

"Yeah, did you know that her name actually means lotus flower?"

Macy snorted in surprise "Really?"

Nick nodded with a grin on his face, like he was trying to contain his laughter.

"That explains Joe's fascination then." She chuckled.

"Yeah, Mace I wanted to ask you about the other day, with Kevin."

She paused "Really, **you** wanted to ask?"

"Yes" Nick said slowly.

"Because that's not your style- usually you're just grateful, and don't ask any questions"

Nick sighed and pushed the school door open. "Stella wanted me to ask."

"Ah-ha." Macy murmured as she stepped into the sunlight.

"I was curious too. Kevin went from a depressed weird that night to a giddy weird."

"Giddy weird?"

"Like a crushing on a girl weird" Nick's face scrunched at the last part.

Macy momentarily froze, trying to keep herself calm. _No. Way. _

"But different this time" Nick added.

"How so?" She asked before she could think.

"Well typically he just focuses on the girl, but this time he just keeps talking about pants and guitars."

Macy sighed, she really was never going to live this down.

"So what happened?" Nick asked. Macy almost wanted to tell him- but it wasn't her secret.

"Have you asked Kevin?"

"Well- uh-"

"Ask Kevin." Macy ordered as she unlocked her car door.

"You're sure-" Nick started

"Ask Kevin." Macy reiterated- she sat in her car and looked at Nick apologetically. "I'm sorry- but it's not my place to say anything." Nick just nodded in acceptance. "Do you want a ride home? I'm sure Joe will be fine."

"No thanks- Mom would kill me if he's late to dinner. Thanks Macy, really."

"Sure."

Nick nodded and walked back towards the school.

Macy exhaled slowly in relief, glad that today's interrogation was over, and thought of the rest of her Kevin free day, then frowned. She had to cover the store today, which sounded incredibly dull compared to school work with a rockstar. Macy shrugged and turned on the car anticipating the rest of her dull day. Sometimes dull wasn't so bad. Dull was easy and predictable- sometimes that was a comfort.

She didn't even believe her argument, dull was a comfort, but right now she wanted crazy unpredictable Kevin.

Her phone twittered her mother's texting tone.

"You're coming to the store today right?" Macy chose to drive on to the store, rather than text back and possibly die- she was only a minute away.

"I'm here mom! Macy called when she entered.

"Macy!" Two voices responded one was definitely male- and not her father or brother. Kevin bounded up from behind a clothing rack- a wide smile on his face.

"Kevin!" Macy yelped when he rushed towards her and lifted her up in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when he set her down- glad that no one was currently in the store.

"Am I not welcome?"

"Of course you are!" Macy's mom said firmly walking from the same direction Kevin had.

"Good!" Kevin smiled.

"I just thought you were at the firehouse."

"Nick and Joe stayed at school, Frankie is with Mom and Dad at a parent Teacher thing- so the house was empty and lonely and I decided to come and see you." Macy couldn't resist a little grin

"But you weren't here!" her mother scolded.

"Sorry, got a little held up at school"

"That's okay I got to know Mrs. Misa a little bit more." Kevin briefly wrapped an arm over her mom's shoulders.

"He's a great help." Her mom assured. Kevin beamed.

"He was telling me about your project- why don't you two go on home and work on it? Sounds like you have a lot to do."

"But what about-"

"I've got it here." Her mom said confidently.

"Oh okay."

"Just don't close your bedroom door- and your brother is home, so no crazy ideas."

"Mom!" Macy whispered- scandalized.

Kevin's beaming smile turned into a smirk. What had happened to him?! Usually this kind of remark would make him blush.

_Stupid pants! _

"Like parties and whatever else teenagers do these days that would mess up my clean house."

Macy sighed. "It'll be okay Mom."

"Kevin, don't be a stranger."

"Sure thing Mrs. Misa" His face innocent once again.

"Macy, make sure to give him a jar of relish." Macy nodded "Don't let her forget" Her mother adds to Kevin.

"I won't." He turned to her; Macy hated his smile, how he could just look at her, flash that smile and melt her brain.

"Well go on then!" Macy's mother said shooing them out.

Macy could see Kevin's eyes sweep the street- searching for fans.

"I'll follow you."

"Sounds good."

She giggled at the sight of him furtively ducking into his car. Macy turned her head to the shop and saw her mother giving her a thumbs up, she grinned back as she slipped into the driver's seat.

Macy groaned in frustration at her cell phone. "Aiden! Answer your freaking phone!" She dialed her home number again- currently she was just a block away from the house and she didn't want Aiden spilling all her secrets. Like the fact that she had 12 life-size Kevin cutouts (and only 3 of Nick and Joe, each) or that she carried her stuffed whale named JONAS with her through her first semester of High School. Not that he would say anything- but he could.

Why did she insist on embarrassing herself?

Macy pulled into the driveway, and made a dash for her house, Kevin wouldn't be too far behind.

"Aiden!" Macy yelled

"In the den!" a voice replied.

Macy ran to the backroom she could see no one.

"Aiden?"

"Down here." Macy spotted a pair of sneakers by the desk. Her brother's head popped up from behind- his brown hair mussed and matching eyes frustrated.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked immediately.

"I live here!" Macy replied as Aiden responded with "Dad was having computer troubles."

"Oh- yeah."

"Aren't you supposed to be covering the store?" Aiden asked standing up.

The doorbell rang and a soft "Macy?" was heard from the front door.

Macy gasped and grabbed her older brother's arm keeping him from answering the door.

Before Aiden could ask she whispered "That's Kevin, We have a project together and mom sent us both here to work on it." Aiden quirked an eyebrow in a fashion that was disturbingly similar to Kevin's.

"Kevin?" He asked, his tone oozing disapproval.

"Its fine- but you have got to promise me you will NOT say anything about my fangirling." She referenced the term he always used to describe her infatuation with JONAS.

Aiden's eyes narrowed "fangirling?"

Macy dragged him towards the front door.

"Promise!" She muttered flexing the hand that currently held his upper arm.

"Ouch! Yes I promise!" Aiden yelped ripping his arm from her grip. "Yeesh what are you on steroids?" He rubbed his arm glaring at her.

Macy smiled cheekily and opened the front door.

Kevin's arm was raised as if he was going to knock.

"Hello there." Kevin spoke, his arm dropping to his side.

"Hey Kev, sorry I had to-"

"Make sure I was decent" Aiden interjected, coming around the door with a smile, Macy rolled her eyes- typical Aiden.

Kevin looked curiously at Macy "Oh sorry, Kevin this is my brother, Aiden. He's… well he's Aiden."

Aiden took Kevin's hand in a firm handshake, his eyes scanning Kevin's face. "You look familiar Kevin- have we met before?"

Macy took the opportunity to lightly elbow him. Kevin just smiled demurely and offered a "Maybe."

"Please come in."

"Thank you. So this is your house- I can't believe I still have never seen it." Kevin commented looking around.

"Well this is it."

"Home sweet home." Aiden added annoyingly.

"It does look sweet." Kevin said conversationally, he sniffed at the air. "and it doesn't smell weird at all." He smiled again at Macy, she briefly forgot who she was.

Aiden elbowed her this time and shot her a questioning look.

"Kevin, I have our project set up in the rec room"

"oh I left my stuff in the car- I'll just run out and get it."

Kevin poked his head out the front door (checking for those who might recognize him) before walking out. Aiden observed Kevin's actions, and turned Macy to him.

"What is up with him? I mean is he okay?" Aiden tapped a finger on his head

"He's a sweet guy!" Macy defended.

"And what was with that smelling weird comment?" Aiden inhaled through his nose experimentally.

"That's just Kevin." She assured, Aiden shook his head and looked to the door Kevin just exited.

"He looks so familiar."

"His full name is Kevin Lucas."

"So?"

"He and two of his brothers make up a band."

"Wait-"

"Yes"

"you mean-"

"Yes."

"He goes to your school?!"

"All of them do."

"Why have I never heard about this?"

"Because I didn't tell you."

"Why not?" Aiden demanded arms crossing over his chest.

"I don't know." Macy waved him off.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be hanging out with these rockstar types?" He questioned in his best brotherly voice.

Macy scoffed and motioned towards the door "You met him- he's harmless." Aiden shrugged

"Okay, one more question." Macy nodded

"Why are his pants so tight?" she lightly smacked his arm.

"I mean that can't be comfortable- and has he thought about the possible consequences? I mean that can't be good for- Ow!"

Macy hit him harder before he could continue. A small knock was heard at the door and it creaked open "It's me!" Kevin called

"Come on in Kev." Macy ushered him inside and down the hall.

"We'll be in the rec room Aiden!" She called.

"I'll be here! Just down the hall, until Mom or Dad gets home, may even stay a little longer." Macy turned her head to glare at him. "Make sure to keep that door open!" Aiden added. Macy heard Kevin chuckle.

"I'm sorry- he's, well he's family not much I can do about it." Macy said shutting the door behind her absentmindedly.

"Please, Macy you don't have to apologize about family to me, especially." Kevin let out a small laugh again. "I mean you've met my brothers right?"

Macy snickered "Yes, yes I have." She thought of all the articles she had read about them and the various assortment of facts she knew and all the interactions she had with them personally. Kevin had a point.

She heard the click of the door opening behind her; she twisted to see Aiden's smirking face. He said nothing just pointed at the door with a look of disapproval and walked away.

"Don't you have somewhere better to be? Like your own place?" Macy yelled out.

Aiden's head poked back in "but this is _so_ much more fun."

Macy grabbed a small plush ball and tossed it at his head, hitting him right between the eyes.

Aiden smiled "Just make sure the door stays open." He reminded as his head disappeared.

Macy turned to see Kevin with a strange smile on his face.

"What?" she asked against her better judgment.

"It's just funny that your family thinks so highly of me." Kevin chuckled.

Macy furrowed her brow "What?"

"When Nick or Joe have a girl over for whatever reason, my parents are always checking in on them, or asking me to- but when I have a girl over such as you, they don't care. It's like Joe and Nick can be regular teenage boys- but I'm always the innocent 5 year old."

"Maybe they just trust your judgment more."

Kevin shook his head "No they don't think of me the same way they think of Nick or Joe when it comes to girls." He looked at her thoughtfully "but maybe I could use that to my advantage."

Macy gaped at him, was he always so… this?

Kevin smiled again then pivoted around to see the room.

"Wow. This, is **really** cool."

"Says the rockstar living in the refurbished firehouse."

"We don't have air hockey."

"You have 3 fire poles and a foosball table."

"Do you have a pool table?" Kevin asked fingering the cue sticks in the corner.

"Kinda- we have a top that lays over the air hockey and works as a billiards table."

"See? Now that is awesome."

"Nick's drum set is right above his bed, and you have your own personal recording studio!"

Kevin shook his head and waved a hand at her. "You have a dart board!"

"Joe's sleeping area doubles as a stage, complete with lights and confetti."

"You have arcade games!" He swung his arm in the direction of the original pacman machine.

"You have tour bus bunks for your bed, and a spare room full of every major instrument."

"It's really not much once you get used to it." He shrugged, and opened a cabinet "Holy cheese!" He yelled "You have a million and a half board games!" Macy was glad that she kept her JONAS trivia game upstairs in her room.

"You have a **rotating** guitar rack."

"I bet you love that" Kevin smirked at her with a wink, Macy rolled her eyes and sighed. Kevin opened the next cabinet. "No way! You have every game system since the original Nintendo!" He was exaggerating, but they did have 9 game systems.

"We love playing games- especially as a family- it gets pretty intense. "

"Do you think your parents could adopt me?" Kevin pleaded with his very tempting puppy dog face

Macy thought of how wrong it would be for her to date her adoptive brother, and mentally shook her head to erase the thought.

"We'll see." She offered.

"That's okay" he shrugged then added "Frankie, Nick and Joe would be lost without me. Not to mention my parents."

Macy smiled

"Plus there are different ways to squeeze myself into the family." He muttered almost to himself as he examined her family's game collection. He slyly met her eyes with a grin mimicking the Mona Lisa's.

That was all Macy could take, her world went black.

* * *

**ooo! Kevin is scandalous isn't he?**


	5. Marty McFly

**Hey! I'm still here! This is a little short- but it's kind of a finisher to that last chapter. It's more like Stupid Pants part two- but it's not, because I named it Marty McFly... whatever just read! /super long author's note**

**I want to dedicate this to all you awesome reviewers. Particularly **starfishbeliever, Standard-Ang3l, fightingillini, csiawesomeJONASlover, faerietaleredux, special agent Ali, Lady Paine, onewomanshow, Hey-Hayley, Sandalaris, suburbs & xovickixo. **Did I mention you guys are Epic? Thanks for being awesome. **

**DISCLAIMER: I still fail to own JONAS, in addition I do not own Back to the Future or Spoon River Anthology in case you thought I did. **

* * *

There was the faint sound of someone calling her name. The overlarge rooster clucked, drawing her attention to him. She was sitting on him- sidesaddle, which was weird for her since in her horseback riding training she always rode astride. (She had considered at one time going into an Equestrian sport) The rooster, who was named Marty, clucked again.

Macy looked around; they were in the sky on a cloud. She heard someone call her name again. Marty immediately jumped from the cloud to another- using his wings to give them a little lift.

Macy lurched forward and wrapped her arms around Marty's thick neck. Fearing she would slip off his smooth feathered back.

A stronger "Macy" was heard and Marty clucked before jumping once more landing deftly on the next cloud- that happened to be a vibrant green.

"Macy, come on Mace- Wake up."

Marty turned his head to her- one beady purple and brown eye stared her down. Macy stared him down and swung a leg over to his other side, she held fast to his neck again.

"Show me your name Marty McFly!" Macy challenged. Marty leapt off the green cloud, and they were airborne.

She heard a familiar male voice say "What?" followed by a chuckle she knew belonged to Kevin. "She's dreaming about Back to the Future?"

Dreaming?

She was dreaming! The multicolored clouds and Marty faded away; she could only see the inside of her eyelids.

Why was she dreaming again?

Kevin.

That look of his- he knew what was up.

Stupid pants.

Stupid tendency to faint.

Macy opened her eyes blinking. She was on the couch in the recreation room and Kevin was kneeling next to her. Briefly she wondered how she got to the couch, did Kevin carry her?

"Since when do you faint, Mace?" Aiden asked his head popping over the back of the couch. His nose wrinkled "And dream about Michael J. Fox?" he added.

Macy stuck her tongue out at him. "It wasn't Back to the Future I was riding sidesaddle on an overgrown rooster named Marty McFly." Aiden stared at her like he was questioning her sanity.

"Are you sure the rooster was overgrown? Maybe it was you that was tiny." Kevin said seriously.

She saw Aiden looking curiously at him, she smiled. "No, Marty was freakishly large"

"Do you need water or anything?" Aiden asked. "Why did you faint anyway?"

Macy thought of Kevin's comment about squeezing himself into the family and that blasted smile of his, the look in his eyes.

"Water would be great." She said knowing that she was starting to blush.

Aiden's eyes met Kevin's in a silent question. Kevin nodded and sped out of the room.

"Did he do something?" Aiden asked when Kevin was gone.

"No." Macy lied.

"You're lying."

Macy groaned. Stupid brothers.

"Tell me."

"Nothing inappropriate happened." She promised

"Then why'd you faint?"

She'd rather dye her hair orange and green than admit to the truth.

"He's in JONAS! I'm their biggest fangirl." Macy stuttered out.

"You seemed pretty comfortable with him before." He challenged.

Macy glared at him, Aiden rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't tell me, but know that I am just down the hall if you need me, for anything." Macy nodded as Kevin walked in with a glass of water, she sat up and drank gratefully.

"Thanks Kevin" He smiled in return- studying her carefully.

"I'm fine, just dehydrated." Macy tried to assure them, taking another drink.

"We don't have to work on the project if you don't feel up to it."

Macy shook her head. "No it's due next week, and I'm fine."

"Sure sis?"

Macy nodded- "I'm okay."

Aiden paused for a moment, staring at her. "Alright" he finally said "I'm here if you need anything"

She moved to get up- both Kevin and Aiden rushed in to help her. Macy smiled _Gee if only I could attention from guys like this __**all**__ the time!_

Aiden and Kevin "escorted" her to the game table where the project was set up. She could feel Aiden hovering over her and Kevin staring and jumping at her slightest movement. Maybe it was better that she didn't receive this much attention.

"Seriously- Aiden I'm fine, go work on the computer." Aiden edged out of the room after a moment, he kept an eye on her as if she was going to faint again, she rolled her eyes.

Kevin relaxed after Macy charged him with the task of "decorating" their model cemetery- he focused on drawing tiny squirrels with equally tiny violins

3 hours later Kevin had fallen asleep- his head rested on his arm, a green colored pencil still clutched in his hand. Macy saw a small bit of drool next to his mouth. Her lips stretched into a smile; somehow it just made him a little bit more endearing.

In this moment he didn't look like the smoking hot guitarist he was, he reminded her of a puppy, watermelons and the laughter of small children.

Hmm… maybe acoustic guitars weren't so bad.

Macy glanced at him again pausing- he looked so innocent, so vulnerable. She thought again of his sadness and the intolerable comments of so called "fans" on the internet, even invading her site. If she had to suffer a small embarrassment to help him feel better it was worth it.

The afternoon sun hit the windows and highlighted his curls. Macy tried not to look at them, when she did the urge to run her hands through his hair overwhelmed her.

Macy steadily worked on the project for another half hour, Kevin didn't move much and he didn't wake up. The setting sun's light and made her focus on his curls. Just to touch them once… Macy shook her head and continued to work.

She heard a soft mumbling and thought it was Aiden in the other room. The sound came again and it definitely wasn't her brother.

"mmmmMaaacy" Kevin shifted his head on his arm. _Huh?_

Macy paused and studied the sleeping guitarist adjacent to her. She turned back to her project and distinctly heard Kevin murmur "Macy" except it was a sleepy and sounded more like "mhmmmaaacceey"

She looked at him again, smiling and blushing a little when he repeated her name. Then his sleep talking turned a bit weird- maybe not that weird considering it was Kevin, but strange all the same. Mentions of peanut butter, paperclips, Darth Vader, Paul Bettany, hedgehogs and Anne Hathaway- She stifled a laugh when he mentioned Marty McFly. His hair entranced her again, and she failed to stop her fingers from reaching to touch.

Her hand made contact- and it wasn't like she expected. His curls were soft and perfect.

Deep inside she was hoping they were sticky and untouchable with hair product- but no his hair had to be flawless too. She felt him stir beneath her hand, Macy froze until a perfectly (well maybe not perfectly) respectable reason came to mind. She smoothed his hair and patted his arm.

"Kevin" she said softly. "Kevin?"

"wherrreami?" He asked as his head shot up. His hands touched his face and she saw a small grimace as he felt the wetness- Macy politely focused her eyes on the project in front of her as he wiped away the evidence.

"I'm sorry Mace, I-"

"Don't worry about it, you needed it."

Kevin rubbed his hands over his face in a tired manner "Yeah I guess I did."

"I only woke you because it's getting late and we're pretty much done."

Kevin his head shook vigorously in an effort to wake fully. He scrutinized their work thus far- along with the paper Macy was working on.

"It's looking good."

Macy scoffed "Just good?" the right side of Kevin's mouth lifted into a half smile. She continued "When this is all finished it will be the best in the class, by far. Who else has squirrels playing the violin?" Macy pointed to the part he had been working on the first part of the afternoon. "This is an A+ project." Macy said proudly.

"It sure is" He agreed, a full smile gracing his lips.

"Kevin!"Macy heard her mom exclaim behind her.

"Hey Mrs. Misa" Kevin waved.

"You two are still working on that project?" She came up behind Macy resting her hands on her daughter's shoulders inspecting their work.

"Just finishing up Mom."

Her mother inspected the model cemetery, cringing slightly. "Doesn't building this thing creep you out a little bit?" Macy and Kevin shrugged simultaneously.

"Are you hungry Kevin?" Her mother asked. Macy felt her stomach flip in a foreboding way. "Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes or so, and we have plenty of food if you want to stay."

Kevin broke out into a grin and immediately accepted, his fingers texting his family to tell them the Misa's were feeding him. Macy groaned internally, her family was awesome, really they were very cool people- but since Kevin was so central to one of her major (insert throat clearing here) passions, there was some risk.

Thankfully dinner wasn't as bad as it could've been. There were some nerve-wracking moments for sure, but no one mentioned any of her creepy fangirl tendencies of the past.

(Such as the time she set up camp for 4 days at the ticket booth … yeah. Then burst into tears of happiness at the concert. Good cheese, that sounded pathetic.

Or when she swore she saw Joe at their local mall and promptly ran into a decorative tree (when she got up, she searched the mall until it closed looking for him).

Or that Aiden had started a tally of how often she mentioned JONAS- one day it reached 137 times, Aiden showed it to her with a condescending smirk. Macy refrained from gushing JONAS around her family after that incident.)

Her father looked Kevin up and down with a stern look on his face, Macy saw her mother squeeze his arm and whisper "later". Macy let out a small sigh of relief.

Aiden and their Father won 1st place for most boring conversation _ever _with their tech talk- but Macy was fine with it so long as nothing truly embarrassing was brought up. The conversation continued into safe topic's- sports, general news and of course the weather, but it was still a good time.

Macy successfully avoided her Mother offering Kevin a tour of the place (including her room- which still had a certain Lucas all over the walls in those stupid tight pants of his.) mentioning the lateness of the hour.

Kevin and Macy ambled out to his car, laughter and smiles abundant.

"You come from good people." Kevin commended.

Macy grinned and with a tilt of her head said "I think so."

Kevin lifted the small jar of zucchini relish as he strolled to the driver's side of his car "I'm excited to taste this."

She nodded "it is delicious"

He slid into his car and rolled down the passenger window to say one last thing to her.

"I know why you didn't want me to see your room." He said with a knowing smirk.

He chuckled at her confused look, "It because these pants are all over your walls." He patted his jean-clad thigh with a wink.

She was wordless - Kevin's smirk widened as he drove off, leaving her fuming.

* * *

**Kevin amuses me so much. **

**& not that I don't like a Nacy- but is there a huge influx of Nacy over Kacy lately? **

**Write some more Kacy for me will ya?**

**I think we all agree that Kevin is darn adorable. **


	6. Concert

Special Thanks to Suburbs and xovickixo- Thanks for talking me through a moment of insanity. Ytinasni!

**Disclaimer: "Wait I do own JONAS? Sweet!" **"jk" **"You suck."**

* * *

Macy was determined to fix Kevin with a very uncomfortable glare when she saw him the next day. She wanted to see him squirm. How dare he be so presumptuous! Didn't he promise her that the subject was dropped?! She had spent the previous night tearing down all the posters of him and those ridiculously tight pants that had cause her so much anger (and secret joy).

Her family witnessed the massacre of all the JONAS posters Macy owned (except for her signed & framed ones- besides the sentimental value, hey they would be worth a lot someday!) Macy saw the looks of worry her parents and Aiden exchanged. She chuckled in spite of her mood when she saw that her father had connected the boy who had joined them for dinner with one of the three males covering her walls.

Macy assured her mother and Aiden that Kevin hadn't said or done anything to make her angry, that she was just embarrassed- which they seemed to buy and that was alright with her. She didn't really want anyone else to learn of her previous… adoration of Kevin's tight pants (and the way he looked holding an electric guitar… come to think about it was how this whole blasted thing started)

On Friday Macy pulled into her usual parking space at Horace Mantis. She had gotten out when Stella's texting tone rang

"Heard Kevin spent the day at your house- I want deets! :)"

Macy sighed and shut her car door, moving to reply- but someone grabbed her arm.

"You **have **to come see this!" Kevin exclaimed as he pulled her towards the school. His face was as a child's on Christmas morning, and dangit she couldn't be annoyed with him when he had that face! He stopped in front of a tree and pointed at a nearby branch.

"Kevin!" Macy started to chide, building up her ability to stare angrily at him.

"Look!" He insisted, jabbing his finger once again towards the tree. Macy gave in and looked to the tree; a small bird was building a nest.

"Aww!" It was too cute.

Kevin stared at it enthralled, again he reminded her of a child, even a baby discovering their fingers and toes. How could he be so… devious but still retain his child-like innocence? He honestly was one of a kind. She wondered for a moment if the devious!kevin was just a very detailed and grating dream.

Kevin's voice broke through her thoughts "do you think I could add some nests and birds to our project?"

Macy looked again at the bird unwaveringly constructing its nest, she nodded- like she could resist more one on one time with Kevin anyway. Kevin Lucas was addicting, irritating on occasion, but still her narcotic of choice.

Kevin beamed at her approval and wondered aloud how many would be enough. "Maybe 4 to a tree!" He mused aloud.

"What's up guys?" Stella asked from behind them.

Kevin grabbed her arm and pulled her to a better spot to see the bird and nest.

"Kevin, this jacket-" Stella started to rebuke him slapping at his hand on her clothing. Kevin pointed to the bird. Stella looked unimpressed and turned to them.

"Really? You two are standing here staring at a bird?" Macy lifted her chin indignantly.

"A bird constructing a nest!"

Stella opened her mouth to reply, but thought better. She just shook her head and smiled at the two of them.

"Kevin would you mind if I steal Macy away from you?" Stella asked politely then added, "We need some girl time"

"Of course Stella" Kevin gently pushed Macy towards the blonde. Macy turned back to glower at him and saw that blasted smirk of his, like he was daring her to tell Stella what she really thought of his guitar skills and pants. Oh devious!Kevin was real.

Stella wasn't paying attention to devious!Kevin- she wrapped her hand around Macy's wrist and dragged her away to their secluded spot by the stairs (for a girl who avoided any strenuous activity she had a vice like grip and a fairly strong arm). Stella said nothing as she forced Macy to join her- she held only a knowing smile on her face, ignoring the complaints her captive.

"Ever considered personal boundaries? Or maybe free will Stells?"

Stella scoffed waving a hand dismissively at her. "Please there are no such things among best friends." Macy began to respond, but Stella cut her off.

"What happened yesterday?" Her eyes glinted in anticipation of juicy news. Macy almost felt bad to let her down.

"What makes you think anything happened?" Macy asked, Stella started to speak but Macy took the opportunity to interrupt. "I mean it was pretty dull, we were working on our Spoon River Project."

"Why'd he stay for dinner? And as far as I knew originally you were set to work at your Mom's shop that night- so how did a regular day turn into a project with Kevin Lucas?"

_Why was Stella so good at getting to the real story? _"It just did!" her voice was agitated.

Stella said nothing, her eyes spoke for her. They were urging Macy to let out the whole story.

"What do you want me to say? That we took the JONAS jet to a 4th world country, fed the children held hands and sang?"

"Tell me the truth- Macy Malia Misa I know something is up! I know you like Kevin!"

Macy raised her eyebrows and began to protest.

"And don't give me the he's 'Kevin of JONAS!'" Stella mocked "I know you like him for him- nothing fangirly about it."

_Jank! _Stella has stolen her cover story, Macy heaved a sigh.

"Seriously Stella nothing too interesting happened."

The stylist's lips formed a wide smile "So you do like Kevin!" Macy shushed her, nervously looking around for witnesses.

"So tell me what really has been happening? And what happened the day you and Kevin snuck out?!" Stella lowered her voice for her friends sake.

"Nothing too big I promise."

"But you two have been a lot closer since then"

Macy shrugged.

"Something happened" Stella said pointedly

Macy groaned Stella was _**too**_good at this. Her blonde intuitive friend said nothing, just staring her down. Macy looked to the ceiling.

"Stella" she whined, "It's not something-"

"Tell me."

"That's just it I can't-"

"Sure you can" Stella's voice sugary sweet

She shook her head and declared "It's not my story to tell."

Macy's tone was firm enough to make Stella's eyebrows lift in surprise.

"I can't tell you what happened that day without breaking a confidence." Macy clarified. Stella took a moment then smiled warmly at her friend and squeezed her hand.

"That's why you're awesome Mace." Macy relaxed, relieved that Stella wouldn't pester her anymore.

"But what happened yesterday?" Stella asked. The brunette sighed she should've known she wouldn't get out of this completely. She relented and told her part of what had been going on (She left out devious!Kevin, for her friends sake)

"So," Stella smirked in triumph "You and Kevin have been hanging out voluntarily."

That was hardly what Macy described- she opened her mouth to correct Stella.

"Kevin came over unannounced, that's voluntarily." Stella spoke sharply.

"Stella" Macy groaned in complaint.

"And you like him." Her friend added with a genuine smile.

Macy rolled her eyes, _Sometimes- when he's not devious!Kevin _she thought to herself.

…

_Well maybe even then…_

---

"That was the definition of spledorific." Kevin proclaimed a few days later- in reference to the success they shared in their English class earlier that day with their detailed rocking project. Ms. Omelia had even said on the side that theirs was the most detailed project. He leaned against the row of lockers as she tried to twist in the combination to hers.

Macy grinned "That was pretty supercal wasn't it?"

He was looking particularly good today, which did not help her focus at all, a fact becoming more evident as she fiddled with the combination lock. She hadn't been so distracted by him since the day they were at the firehouse "reading".

Kevin smiled bemused at her sounds and looks of irritation. Macy grumbled under her breath and glued her eyes on the lock refusing to be the current source of Kevin's amusement. His calloused hands pushed her smaller ones (but just as calloused, thank you sports) away. His talented chord strumming fingers twisted the dial with precision, the end result being the swinging open of her locker door.

Macy stared at him dumbfounded. _Devious and an intelligence operative?_ Kevin looked back at her blankly.

"What? I stand her nearly every day watching you do it."

"Yeah, but I didn't know you noticed." Macy stuttered out.

Kevin shrugged and moved away from the front of her locker. "So I have a surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Yup." Kevin smacked his lips on the last letter with a grin.

"Does it involve a pincushion?" Macy inquired

Kevin squinted one eye and considered it "Not in any way." He declared.

"A rubber chicken?" Macy posed next (it was a somewhat silly habit they had fallen into.)

"Forget it- just be ready at 6:30ish, and wear something for a casual performance."

"The charity concert?" Macy asked in disbelief, it was the only update she had made on the JONAS site in a while. JONAS was performing for the "Save the Music" organization that night.

"How did you know?"

Macy plopped one of her books in her locker and gave him with an "Are you kidding me?" stare.

"Never mind, silly question. Just be ready."

"I thought it was sold out."

Kevin took his opportunity to stare at her in the same manner she did used on him a moment ago

"Don't worry about it"

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. Kevin laughed.

"You seem to have forgotten that I'm Kevin of JONAS." She took a moment to process that, he chuckled again and brought a hand to her upper arm squeezing it lightly. "Just be ready? Stella will pick you up. I've already arranged it with your mom."

Macy nodded still astonished. He grinned and fell in step with his brothers who had turned down the hall, headed towards the exit. She allowed herself a moment to admire him from the back. (What? She was only human.) Stella had been dressing him very nicely of late. His head turned sharply to look back at her, a smirk already in place- like he knew exactly what she was doing. She glared at him; he winked at her and turned back, his walk turning into something of a strut.

Macy released an irritated growl, but still appreciated the sight.

---

"So, you look really nice" Stella said suggestively as she slid into the town car with her best friend that night.

"Thanks"

"Dressing up for someone?"

Macy ignored the question and asked one of her own. "Why aren't we going in one of our cars? What's up?"

"The boys-" Stella coughed 'Kevin!' into her hand "wanted to give us a bit of a treat. Plus if we bring either of our cars, they could be recognized later by the crazies." Stella added with a shudder.

Macy shifted uncomfortably; she had defined herself as one of those crazies for a time.

Stella chattered on about her argument with Joe earlier that day on what exactly was appropriate to wear for this event and related her annoyance on how much he complained that Neerja wasn't coming. Macy welcomed the distraction, if she thought too much about where she was going and what exactly Kevin would look like with his extra tight pants (Thank you Stella) and an electric guitar, oxygen failed to make it her brain.

As the car slowed her thoughts turned to Kevin's statement earlier that day "You seem to have forgotten that I'm Kevin of JONAS." It was hard to put him on that pedestal now.

Her Kevin of JONAS was an ideal- not a reality. She'd seen the real Kevin drooling on her table. He had even shown her a vulnerable side of him that she didn't think his whole family had seen. No, to her he wasn't the young man she had plastered up on her walls all these years (and subsequently torn down).

No, to her he was simply (but not simple at all, really) Kevin.

That felt okay. Better than okay, it felt right.

The car came to a halt and Macy moved to open the door, Stella caught her arm silently telling her to let the driver get it and to let herself be pampered for once. Macy rolled her eyes and inwardly smiled at their ability to communicate without actual verbal usage. The door opened- and the noise exploded.

Macy tripped slightly on the way out- not so much as to make her fall, but enough for her to marvel at Stella's ability to smoothly slide out of the same door in high heels. The screaming did not subside, and Stella took it all in with more ease than Macy, She smiled warmly to the crowd and let herself be ushered away by a coordinator. Macy was pretty sure she looked like a deer in headlights, but managed to not trip on her way to the door. She paused as she saw one particular sign a fan was holding. It read "Nick and Joe are Hawt!" in bright bold red letters then below in black it said "Kevin, we could do without you."

Macy seethed. She vaguely heard a "Macy? Where are you going?" from her best friend. The moment she and Kevin shared at the park kept replaying in her head. She stomped over to the sign holder a teenage girl maybe 15 or 16, who clearly when to a lot of trouble to look good that night.

Macy's target stared at her in confusion, probably asking herself 'who is this girl that she gets special treatment? And why is she looking at me like a lioness stalking her prey?' Macy stopped directly in front of the criminal girl- who shrugged with a lifted eyebrow as if to say 'What's your problem?'

What the girl said was "Hi" She sounded so innocent, when her obvious guilt was displayed in her hands.

Macy said nothing back- just violently took the offending poster from her hands.

The girls jaw dropped in shock. "Macy!" She heard Stella yell from behind her and the clicking of heels as she rushed to her seemingly psychotic friend.

Macy raised it the thing of disgust to her chest and ripped downward with a shout of "Yes!" while the owner gasped in disbelief a cry strangled in the back of her throat.

Macy grinned mischievously and took the two pieces and ripped again and again, Stella's hands halting her after the fourth time.

"Macy!" Stella's voice was sharp and chiding, a voice she rarely used with her sporty friend- it was most often used on three certain brothers (and a fourth one if he did anything to merit it).

"What is Your Problem?!" The poster owner screamed.

Macy threw down the pieces of poster and continued to abuse the fragments under her feet. She stepped towards the girl, and lowered her voice to a dangerous tone.

"Never make a poster again." The girl stared at her like she was mentally disturbed.

"Kevin is more than you'll ever know." Macy added tenderly. At this Stella pulled her from the crumpled and dirty pile of what used to be a poster briefly apologizing to the undeserving girl.

Macy recognized the flashes of camera's as she was drawn away, and the smirking face of Frankie along with the rather shocked faces of his parents. They followed Stella and Macy inside.

"What is going on with you?!" Stella whispered harshly when the door closed behind the Lucas's stopping in the small hallway. Macy grimaced as she recalled the whole event, wondering the same thing Stella was asking.

"I thought it was awesome!" Frankie said seriously, he held his hand up to Macy who weakly high-fived him. Mr. & Mrs. Lucas started to speak.

"I get really annoyed at those signs." Frankie interjected.

Stella paused and curiosity gripped her "What'd it say?"

Frankie crinkled his nose in remembrance "Joe and Nick are hot and Kevin is not- something like that."

"What are you talking about Frankster?" Joe asked as he and his brothers joined them.

"Macy totally pwned one of the girls outside."

"pwned?" All three boys repeated in question.

"You'll probably see it on the news later." Frankie shrugged

"What?" Macy and the Lucas Parents exclaimed. _Oh this will not end well, _Macy fretted her hand reaching to her forehead.

"Yeah the whole thing was caught on Camera." Frankie explained unruffled.

"Really?" Kevin asked, his eyes glancing to a now very quiet Macy biting her bottom lip.

"It was epic" Frankie promised.

Stella was quiet then gave Macy a hug. "That was good Macy."

The boys conferred with their parents, still not completely aware of what was going on. A look of sad understanding was followed by a victorious smile on two faces. Macy looked for Kevin's reaction, confusion with a little bit of hurt- but a slow building smile at the end. He walked to her and wrapped her up in a hug of his own refusing to let go immediately.

"Thanks Mace" He whispered into her ear. His lips moved to her cheek, pressing against her flushing skin.

She'd be lying if she said it didn't make her feel better.

* * *

**Happy Pi day! & I really do appreciate all the reviews- Thank you! **


	7. After

Well, here we are- the penultimate chapter.

_For you guys, thanks for sticking with it since October. _

**DISCLAIMER:** You think that if I owned JONAS Kevin would be in the background? **That just proves that I do not own JONAS.** Sad.

* * *

Almost two weeks had passed since the "Save the Music" JONAS concert.

It was the best concert Macy had attended (and she had attended more than her fair share) and she totally wasn't biased in anyway. It had nothing to do with the fact that Kevin dedicated a song to her, where he improvised a swoon inducing guitar solo. She'll admit she got a little weak in the knees. She'd also admit to the fact that her eyes hardly left Kevin. She was entranced by him- his stage presence, The way his eyes always seemed to find hers, his movements- even the way he tuned his guitar.

Kevin was a wonder, but the best thing about that night? Their hug following the show, He was warm, glistening with sweat and his smile absolutely melted her.

Luckily some "B-list" celebrity got into an argument and was ousted from the venue, effectively taking the attention off her little run in with the rude poster girl (which was great since she didn't want to think about the conversation with her family if she had been on the news- she could just see Aiden's smirk, and her fathers confused face).

But it had been days, weeks since that night and she was on her way to yet another softball practice. Between Softball, Lacrosse and other various sports, she had no time for anything besides eating sleeping and homework, (which had gotten into the annoying habit of taking over her lunchtime with her friends) she was barely keeping up her "B" average.

She honestly wondered how she squeezed in obsessing over JONAS before- Macy had given in and delegated the daily maintenance of the site to someone else, she felt she couldn't give it up completely. Then as homework and sports became more and more demanding she stepped down from her position as president of the local JONAS fan club, her vice president Jeanette excitedly taking over.

Her lack of time with Kevin was gloomy though. She's grown used to his company during their project. Now pretty much all she had was the short rushed moments at school. There wasn't even time to relax in their shared English class.

Macy exhaled slowly as she shut her locker door, and leaned against it closing her eyes.

"A few more weeks" she told herself. "Just a few more weeks" Coaches were attempting to get their players into good form again, hence the obscene amount of practice- she hoped it'd be over soon.

"Wow, you look exhausted." Joe said flatly when he Kevin, Nick and Stella approached. Macy saw Stella elbow the middle brother as Macy sarcastically replied "Thanks Joe."

"I mean in a not tired at all, you look pretty way." Joe said as a knee-jerk reaction to Stella's physical censuring. Nick and Stella rolled their eyes in unison.

"Haven't seen much of you since the concert" Kevin stepped in closer to her, and spoke in a low tone so Joe, Stella and Nick couldn't hear. (They started arguing again, while Nick observed with a shy grin. Macy had a feeling that they were inspiring a new song.)

"Yeah practice has been crazy, Coach Brown has been really pushing us" Macy felt her muscles ache in agreement.

Kevin considered her thoughtfully before saying "Sounds like you need some time off. Why don't you come over to the firehouse Friday night for board games?"

Macy sighed "I'd love to Kev- but I have lacrosse then a mandatory meeting at my dojo."

"Saturday?"

"Family thing, Aiden's receiving some sort of recognition award at school."

"Sunday?"

"You have a TV appearance remember, that late night talk show?"

"Come along for it?" He asked hopefully.

She winced, "Sorry, I have a huge test for Marine Biology on Monday- I need all the sleep and study time I can manage."

"March 22, 2027" Kevin said in exasperation.

"What?"

"Are you free March 22, 2027?"

"I'll clear the day for you." Macy smiled.

"Great"

She let a moment of silence pass (relatively Joe and Stella were still 'discussing' things, while Nick had his pen and pad of paper, furiously writing) and then said,

"All this practice should be dwindling in the next couple weeks. Coaches are just trying to whip us into shape. After that we could hang out more."

She loved the way his eyes looked when he smiled.

"Good cause I've kind of started to miss you Misa." She felt her heart stop and her breathing hitch before she replied "I've missed you too Lucas."

Of course by the time Macy replied their company had turned their attention to them. Nick looked bemused, Joe's face was smug, and Macy could practically hear Stella coo at them.

Kevin and Macy exchanged nervous laughter, but Macy still couldn't stop smiling as she fell into bed that night.

The next week and a half was a blur of sports equipment, school, homework and dreams of Kevin.

Nothing too interesting, interestingly enough- no visions of multiple Kevin's parading around in skin tight jeans, leather jackets and electric guitar's hanging low on their hips.

No it was just Kevin. In regular clothing, sometimes drooling on her table, sometimes cheering her on at her games, sometimes just sitting with her on the couch- just there, his knee grazing against hers. Then other times they were back at the park, reliving that moment so many weeks ago.

Then usually Marty Mcfly appeared, whether in rooster form or Michael J. Fox. On particularly tiring days the unnamed rude poster girl showed up and Macy got to practice her kung fu moves on her. Then typically the dream morphed into something Macy couldn't decipher in the morning.

Was it pathetic that some days Macy couldn't wait to go home and dream?

Macy phone vibrated on her nightstand it was 10 pm, and there was a text from Stella- "Macy check your website!"

The very tired athlete wrinkled her forehead- that was definitely a weird message particularly coming from Stella, from anyone else she would've rolled over and gone to sleep. Maybe some hater hacked the site.

Macy groaned as she dragged herself out of bed to her laptop, it was announcement of a contest- definitely interesting but still why would Stella text her about it? JONAS did a couple contests a year, and since she actually knew the guys, why would she care about a contest? Macy clicked and waited for the page to load.

"Private Guitar Lessons with Kevin of JONAS"

Why did she suddenly feel a bit jealous? Some random fangirl was going to be taking up Macy's time with Kevin. Not that she cared, at all.

Visions of foreign beauties (He did like the foreign ones didn't he? Why did she have to be so… American?) strumming chords with precision as Kevin smiled that perfect smile of his entered her mind. She looked to the corner where her barely used acoustic guitar was propped up against the wall. She had a few lessons when she was fourteen, but sports took priority, and she didn't have the proper amount of time to dedicate to learning the instrument. If anyone could benefit from private guitar lessons with Kevin, she could.

Macy sighed, it would be unethical of her to enter- one reason being she ran a website (sort of, she owned it at least) She also personally knew the guys- and if by some chance she won, not only would it look unfair to other fans, but like some sort of set up so that Kevin wouldn't have to put up with some screaming fan.

She sighed again and clicked to see the contest- it wasn't complicated, the applicant just had to answer one question and send along their contact information. Macy furrowed her brow, they'd never had one that simple before- it always included some sort of performance or something that involved a little more brain activity. She clicked again to see the question

"Who gave Kevin Lucas of JONAS his first guitar?"

Macy cocked her head- this was all way too weird, and for some reason felt like déjà vu. She shook her head and decided she needed sleep, and slumped over to her bed.

Her dreams where haunted by a parade of exotic girls with guitars while Kevin looked on appreciatively, so much for escaping into her dream world.

Macy woke up frustrated and tired; her laptop mocked her with the contest page, Macy slammed down the screen (before rubbing it in apology). Then instantly she knew why the contest question was familiar- the day previous Kevin told her the answer. It was his neighbor, Nathan. Macy's forehead wrinkled in confusion. _What was going on?_

---

Macy decided not to think about the contest too much-She had enough to worry about, like passing her classes. She planned to play dumb when asked, just to see how everyone would react. That was probably her best chance to see what was really going on.

"So did you get my text last night?" Stella asked as they walked into school

"Yes"

"Did you see?"

"See what?"

"Your website"

"It looked okay to me"

"So you entered?"

"Entered what?"

"Macy!"

"What?"

"Did you enter the contest?"

"There's a contest?"

Stella groaned in irritation, and shoved her phone under Macy's nose, the contest page open. Macy grinned.

"No, I'm not entering."

"Why not?"

"I don't know the answer" Stella stared at her dumbstruck.

"You don't know the answer" She repeated slowly "aren't you the queen of JONAS trivia?"

Macy shrugged "Guess not."

Nick joined them as they reached the school doors

"Macy did you see the big announcement?" He asked

"She's not entering." Stella told him- still not believing it.

"What? Why?"

"She doesn't know the answer."

"I didn't think that was possible." Which was true since Nick was present when Kevin snuck the answer to her.

"She's right here you know." Macy waved her hand at them.

"How can you not know the answer?" Nick asked.

"It doesn't matter, it wouldn't be right if I entered."

"Why?" Nick asked further

"I know you guys, it's like cheating."

"But-" Nick stopped himself, and exhaled in acceptance. "Okay then"

Something was definitely up, Macy thought with a smile.

* * *

**I thought I'd better post this before Fablehaven 5 came out- or at least before I got my hands on a copy. **

**I'll post the last chapter as soon as possible! Thanks again! **


	8. Kevin&Macy

**Standard-Ang3l deserves a shout out since she noticed that March 22, 2027 is As Young As You Feel Day. Anna, you are Epic! **

**And I guess you guys should thank suburbs for prodding me to lengthen this thing. You're pretty cool too Kendra. **

**DISCLAIMER: **Lamesauce! I still don't own JONAS!

* * *

"Hi Macy" Kevin's voice sounded strained.

"Hey Kevin" Macy smiled from her spot at the table- it was covered in school work; she sat alone in a secluded corner.

"What're you doing?" He asked picking at her books, his book bag slid off his shoulder on to a nearby chair.

"Oh you know, everything" She let out a long breath.

"That's a lot for one person" He noted as he lowered himself into the chair next to her.

"Well, that's life"

"Is that why you're not entering the contest?" As soon as the words slipped from his mouth he looked like he regretted them.

Macy studied him.

"I mean I know you know about the contest, and I was thinking since you like Guitars so much you should definitely enter"

Macy said nothing.

"I mean what's the worst that could happen?" He laughed anxiously "Win? And be forced to spend a couple weeks with me learning the guitar? Is that so bad?"

So… she liked to see him squirm.

"Actually to really learn the guitar would take years- even a lifetime to do it properly." He fidgeted where he sat. "Not that the lessons will last that long for the contest- probably 10-15 depending on how good or bad the winner is. Well it's not really about good or bad, it's about dedication."

More silence- payback felt _**so**_ good.

"I'm sure you have the dedication needed to play well- I think you'd be a fantastic contest winner. You should enter."

"You mentioned that" Macy spoke dryly. Kevin looked relieved that she could talk.

"Well you should, and by the way did I ever tell you about my first guitar? Our neighbor he was moving and he gave me his old acoustic guitar, I named her Henrietta, the guy who gave it to me was Nathan and-"

"Kevin what is going on?" Macy finally asked, interrupting his ramblings.

"What do you mean?" His face was so innocent, but she knew him better than that.

"You, Nick and Stella have all been bugging me to enter this contest. Why?"

"Because it'd be a good opportunity for you" It almost sounded like a question.

"Kevin"

"You'd enjoy it"

"Kevin"

"It's a proven fact that music helps kids do better in school- I not saying that you need help in school, because you are really smart and pretty!"

Macy filed that last comment away for deconstruction later. "Kevin"

"Because It's always good to have a well-rounded résumé, I mean you have a fantastic history with sports, but music is always a nice little extra"

Macy's eyebrows furrowed further. "Kevin"

"Because I want you to win!" Kevin's eyes widened and he instantly lifted his hand to cover his mouth.

"What?"

He tried to backpedal "I mean wouldn't it be fun if you won?" It was too late for that though.

"Was this a set up?" Macy questioned "You've been sneaking me the answer to the contest question in conversation, and pestering me to enter-" Macy gasped as realization hit her "Nick and Stella are in this too aren't they?" Macy was standing now feeling slightly irritated that they thought they could play her like this.

Kevin looked up from his chair looking small and penitent "Macy" He whispered reverently, she didn't move, waiting for his answer. He sighed shaking his head.

"Honestly Macy, I wanted you to win."

"Was it a set up?"

He looked away and back to her again "yes" he confirmed in a low tone.

Macy dropped back into her seat "Why?"

"Because I missed you" He said simply.

"I'm right here." She promised covering his hand with hers.

"You haven't been for the past few weeks" Macy began to apologize but he shook his head "I know you have an obligation to sports, and I get that- We both have obligations to our teams, I just wanted to get some more time with you."

She felt her heart melt.

"I've missed you to Kev" She squeezed his hand

He smiled at her "So you'll enter?"

Macy shifted uncomfortably, Kevin's face looked worried "You'll enter right?" His hand nervously clamped down on hers as if to keep her from escaping.

"I don't know Kevin, it's kind of unfair to everyone else who entered- it sounds like the thing is rigged"

"Only for you"

"Still, it's not right"

"What if we hold another guitar lesson contest? A fair one- then no one looses out" He offered, Macy's jealously rose to the surface

"And have you teach some other girl how to play the guitar? I don't think so."

"But weren't you just-"

"What if Nick does the teaching?" Stella's voice came from around the corner. Kevin and Macy turned to see her and her hand latched on to Nick's lapels; clearly they had been listening to the whole thing.

"Stella!" Nick whined in a whisper

Macy grinned "I could live with that"

Stella smiled back, and dragged Nick back around the corner.

"So you'll enter?"

"Don't you think it will look a smidge suspicious if your stylist's best friend and former president of the local fan club wins the contest?" Macy challenged, Kevin's hopeful face fell.

"Just do it Macy!" Stella yelled from around the corner.

Macy chuckled "Fine! I'll do it!"

Kevin sighed in relief and squeezed her hand.

----

She always knew the electric guitar would be her downfall, but she didn't expect to enjoy it so much.

It's Macy's 247th guitar lesson in 2 months, and honestly guitar is not the primary focus anymore- she really doesn't mind.

* * *

**Oh Kacy how you amuse me! **

**Again- thanks for sticking with me through this. I really appreciate it. **


	9. Epilogue

****

So this has actually been on my mind since before I even finished Electric Guitar, but it was a BEAR to write for some reason. Now I am satisfied with it, and want to share it with you. & I want to dedicate this to all those who support Kevin&Macy. Especially to xovickixo, Hey-Hayley & Sandalaris who unwittingly urged me to finish this.

* * *

_Electric Guitar: Epilogue_

* * *

Kevin pulled into an empty space in front of their destination. He took the keys from the ignition and looked to Macy with a smile, excitement in his eyes.

"This is it." He said reverently. "I can feel it." Macy grinned and reached for her door latch.

"Wait!" Kevin cried Macy froze- sometimes she forgot what a gentleman he was. (He was also adorably terrified of the paparazzi catching a photo of him _not_ opening her door and her father and Aiden spotting it.) She waited patiently as he ran around the car to her door and opened it bowing.

"Your Majesty" He popped up from his bow to offer her a hand up. Macy took his proffered hand and stepped towards him laying a hand on one cheek and kissing his other. She laughed as a blush crept rapidly up his face, and pushed him towards the building.

A store employee hustled to open the entrance for them before they reached the threshold.

"Good to see you again Kevin" the employee greeted.

"How's it going Jerry?" Kevin asked bumping Jerry's fist as they stepped into the store. Macy first noticed it was a guitarist's haven. Her mouth fell open in appreciation of the dedication and meticulous workmanship of all the beautiful guitars surrounding her. The shop felt small, though about a medium sized place for the neighborhood- Guitars were everywhere, making it seem smaller. Sheet Music, CD's and a vinyl records were scattered among the instruments. The overhead music was what Macy thought was Flamenco guitar music. Jerry locked the door behind him, ensuring some privacy.

"Great, thanks. What brings you here today?" Jerry responded cheerfully- drawing her attention.

"This is Macy, we're here looking for her. Macy, this is Jerry- He's my go-to guy for all my guitars"

Jerry smiled modestly and stuck out a hand, Macy met his handshake firmly, feeling the familiar calluses of a dedicated guitarist on his hands. Jerry looked like he could fit in naturally with the Lucas boys; he was clean shaven, and had an easy open smile. "Hi."

"This your first?"

Macy tilted her head in thought "Well since my first was bought at Costco, I'll say yes. This is my first"

"Hey, my first was a Superstore guitar." Jerry told her. She got the feeling that Jerry conversed effortlessly and freely with anyone, he was just one of those people, a bit like Kevin- probably why they got on so well.

Macy laughed "Good to know I'm not the only one."

"Didn't you win a contest a few months ago? I remember spotting something about that online."

"Erm- yeah, that's me" she confirmed self-consciously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Kevin smirked cheekily.

"Nice, how are the lessons going?" Jerry asked conversationally.

"Uh… Kevin?" Macy asked turning to him.

Kevin's mischievous face disappeared again, "She's getting there."

Macy rolled her eyes- she knew perfectly well that her playing was very sad for someone who had supposedly had over 300 lessons, and she had yet to develop the necessary calluses for extensive practice and playing that Kevin had.

Kevin started walking to the back "Anything new I should know about Jerry?"

Jerry snapped into sales mode and followed after the guitarist "Well C.F. Martin just put out a few new acoustic guitars."

"Maybe later on the acoustics, looking for an electric" He looked back at Macy with a wink.

Macy rolled her eyes as she allowed herself to be pulled by him- his hand entwined with hers.

"Sure thing" Jerry ensured "I set out all the new ones since your last visit and some others I think you'd be interested in back here" Jerry turned to a cleared space- complete with a couch and a stool. Facing the couch in a semi- circle were two rows of guitars lined up for consideration.

"I'll let you browse" Jerry said backing away. Macy smiled at the fact that Jerry knew Kevin well enough to know he'd want to be left alone with the guitars.

Kevin immediately went to an electric guitar resting in its stand on the far side. He stood in front, just observing it.

Macy stood next to him- marveling at the guitars around them. The guitar Kevin was staring intently at was quite beautiful. A warm brown body with intricate blue pattern overlay. Macy watched him, bemused, as he stood staring at the guitar for a good amount of time.

"This one looks like you" He said as he finally brought his hand to touch the guitar, his fingertips grazed the neck before he delicately lifted it up and held it in his arms almost experimentally. His mouth scrunched to one side while he weighed it in his hands.

"Doesn't feel like you though" He told her. He stepped back to the stool and sat, adjusting the guitar in his lap.

"Then again nothing feels as good as you" He added looking up at her with that twinkle in his eye, Macy blushed.

"Whatever" She mumbled. He grinned at her and set the guitar down carefully. He moved to her and wrapped his arms around her- burying his face in her hair. He exhaled drowsily and said "yep guitars don't even compare to this"

"Back at you Kev" Macy replied the corners of her mouth tugging upwards.

She reluctantly pushed him away. "Hey we're here on a mission"

Kevin grumbled under his breath and pulled her close again for a moment.

"Right- back to the quest." He squared his shoulders determined.

He sat down with the guitar he said looked like her. She loved to see him play- maybe more now than before, she didn't think that was possible. Macy watched him finger the strings and she laughed quietly at the memory it sparked.

It was her third official guitar lesson (the first was video tapped for a music channel. For the second lesson they were distracted by the local Scottish Festival) Macy was having a hard time getting her fingers to cooperate. She was ambidextrous when it came to sports- but guitar took more exactness with the fingertips. Kevin slid the guitar he was using off his lap and moved to sit next to her. (He was a very patient teacher- much better than Nick would've been with her, she was sure.)

Kevin sat close on her left side his hand covered hers on the neck of the guitar and he began to gently arrange her fingers. He wrapped his right arm around her taking hold of her wrist that rested above the strings, he pushed her right hand down over them resulting in a perfect chord.

Macy beamed at the outcome, brightening at the fact that she had semi-accomplished something. Her head turned to face his; they sat a smiled at each other like that for some time. His right arm still wrapped around her and his left hand covering hers. His eyes captured her, their depth and the innate love and joy they held. She didn't even notice the sound of multiple footsteps.

"Kevin?" Mr. Lucas asked disbelief in his tone.

Kevin and Macy turned to the voice; Mr. Lucas looked slightly stunned to see his eldest son in such a position. Joe and Nick stood beside their father; Joe gave Kevin a thumbs up with an impish smile while Nick elbowed Joe.

Kevin moved Macy's hand to strum downward again "Macy is rocking this guitar guys" Kevin proclaimed.

Macy personally thought that was a bit of a stretch but laughed inwardly at how fast he shifted into teacher mode again. Still, since then Mr. Lucas kept a closer eye on Kevin- sending in Nick, Joe and Frankie as needed at intervals where no music could be heard.

Kevin laughed when she mentioned it after Joe had come upstairs looking for "Mustard"

"Yeah I even got the Talk yesterday" he told her.

"This one is a beauty, and has an excellent sound, but I don't think it's quite right for you." Kevin's voice drew her back into the present.

"Here hold it" He stood up and sat her in his spot pushing the guitar into her hands. Macy shifted and attempted a basic g chord. Her fingers strained for the 6th string.

"Yeah, we need to get you a slimmer neck" Kevin commented from behind her.

"Hey!" Macy's hand reached for her insulted body part.

Kevin smiled at her and bent to kiss her neck "I mean the guitar" He assured.

"Better have mister" She threatened playfully.

He grinned at her again before chastely kissing her. Their first kiss was shared over a guitar, after Macy got through a whole song with no mistakes ("Let It Be" by the Beatles- Chords only). Kevin got a little excited and instead of clapping and cheering like he usually did, he kissed her. She didn't complain. It was gentle and sweet much like an acoustic guitar. It wasn't long until their kiss could be classified more as an electric.

He took the guitar from her hands and placed it back on its stand

"Let's find your guitar."

He surveyed their choices, picked up a Strat and placed it in her hands, calling Jerry for help.

Hours later, after trying something around 30 different guitars they found the perfect one. A Fender "Classic Series '69 Telecaster Thinline" Jerry and Kevin had said. Macy didn't care what it was called she was ecstatic, it was a great fit and it was in her price range (Kevin insistently offered to pay but she wouldn't have any of it). Plus there was some sale going on and she got an amp for free as well. (She knew her parents would be happy about that.)

Kevin nodded his approval, "It's a great guitar- a good first electric" He confirmed. His eyes wandered longingly to the beautiful guitar that had first caught his interest. While Macy paid (Kevin grumbled under his breath) he took the guitar up in his hands again, plucking out various tunes. When Macy's guitar was packed and ready to go he declared "That's it I can't live without this guitar," Kevin walked up to the register holding it out, "Jerry ring me up." Kevin said happily resigned to the fact that he was taking home a new guitar.

Jerry grinned and took the instrument from Kevin, leaving to retrieve its case and other essentials. Macy smiled at Kevin, and bumped his arm.

"Decided on a name for this one yet?"

"I'm thinking… Malena" Macy's eyes narrowed at the use of her middle name.

"Are you trying to tell me I have competition?"

Kevin grinned "Oh Macy, Malena doesn't compare at all" He took her hand in his; she shook her head amused, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"But she'll always remind me of you" He whispered in her ear. Macy drew back

"Really?" She was skeptical.

"Really, Macy." He promised. "Whenever I hold that guitar, I will think of your coconut peanut butter oatmeal white and milk chocolate chip cookies. I'll think of that first time we really talked, that park, our spoon River Project. Of that time you took the poster from that fan and tore it up in her face." He smiled wistfully- and she couldn't help but chuckle at the memory, "I'll remember how much you love me in tight pants playing the electric guitar." She sighed- no matter what she would never live that moment down. "But most of all," He continued "I'll remember you, and how much I love you."

Macy figured that it made sense that the first time they said "I love you" to each other was in a guitar shop. Guitars would always be a part of their relationship, and she couldn't say she minded.

* * *

**& now it is finally completely done. Thank you again for reading. **


End file.
